Ignis D. Shizen
Ignis D. Shizen (イグニス･D･自然, Igunisu D. Shizen) is a former renowned Revolutionary and is currently the Historian of The No Beard Pirates. Due to Shizen's burning hatred of the World Government and dream to watch it fall, he left the Revolutionaries and sought out his now captain, No Beard. Shizen's betrayals and numerous actions of insanity gave him a bounty of 87,000,000 bounty, which later increased to 163,000,000. As the Historian, Shizen acts as the "Archeologist" of sorts, delivering information about the history of different animals and places. Shizen is also the father of Hiro Xanthe, and Riku Xanthe. He is the biological son of Ignis D. Kiyoshi and Ignis D. Zashi, and the younger brother of both Ignis D. Shiko and Ignis D. Takeshi. Shizen is the consumer of the Jimen Jimen no Mi, which allows him to recreate any terrain he has been to, as well as manipulate it, and gain a mental map of said terrains. Shizen is known as Shizen The Reaper (死神の自然 Shinigami no Shizen) by both and all over the for his devilish abilities, as well as his devilish appearance due to him being a Coronan, having been born and raised in The Dark Sea. Appearance Shizen is a very tall man with fair skin and blue eyes. He is very lean and muscular, though his clothes generally hide this fact. He also has a blue haired, pineapple hairstyle with two zigzag partings, and has bangs. Pre-Timeskip Before the Timeskip, Shizen worse a grey jacket, white long pants, silver belt, black boots with several skull patterns and black suit with white ties beneath the jacket. Post-Timeskip After the Timeskip, Shizen now wears a French-like blue military uniform, yellow epaulettes, white long pants, and brown boots. He wears a red shirt beneath his initial clothing, and wears a monocle like lens around his neck like a necklace. Personality Shizen is very smart and quick witted, being able to find a way out of most things even under pressure. Shizen himself despises the World Government and wants to destroy it piece by piece. Shizen loves kids and animals, as he loves to play with them. He is extremely fascinated by Zoans and different people asking things such as "what does it feel like to have a tail" or "what does it feel like to change into a animal?". Shizen like the rest of his family, has a love for food, however unlike the rest of his family, he loves to read about history as he is usually seen with a book in hand. Though Shizen acts extremely happy and is very comedic, he is extremely smart which generally fools his opponents, always keeping a smirk on his face. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Jimen Jimen no Mi Summary: Allows the user to recreate any terrain he or she has been to within a cubical room, and gain a mental map of any terrain. Type: Paramecia Usage: Shizen mainly uses it to help his , as well as for battle purposes. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies The Red Mafia The New Blazing Mane Pirates Daikokuten Network Enemies The Jolly Pirates Thunder Beast Pirates Pop Band Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *The name Shizen ultimately means "Nature" In Japanese, however it was intended to secretly hide two words, Shi, and Zen, which respectively mean "Death" and "Meditation". **Shizen's Birthday is a pun on his Epithet, as October 31st is Halloween which is considered by many, "The Devil's Day". *Shizen much like the rest of his family members, has a signature laugh: Barourourourourou! Which translates to "Idjitjitjitjitjit". This laugh is very insulting to others, as idjit being another word for "idiot". **Due to Shizen marrying a noble of the Majin Tribe, he is technically a Noble all and all. External Links Halloween - Wikipedia article about Halloween, the day of Shizen's birth. Bromine - Wikipedia article about Bromine, the substance Shizen can become, manipulate, and produce Historian - Wikipedia article about Historians, which is Shizen's position within The No Beard Pirates Revolutionary Army - One Piece Wiki article about the Revolutionaries, which Shizen was formerly affiliated with Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which Shizen currently is Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Scythe User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Hell Island Characters Category:Hell island related Category:Noble Category:Will of D. Category:Ignis Family Category:Coronan